Dear Diary
by Remy-chan
Summary: Hier ist Chapter 3 meiner ziemlich schmalzigen Harry/Ron-Fic... Please R&R, ich finde dieses Pairing nämlich ziemlich blöd und wenn ich keine Reviews dazu kriege, habe ich eigentlich keinen Grund mehr, weiterzuschreiben...
1. Dear Diary

Disclaimer: Bis auf Rosie gehört alles in dieser Geschichte der unglaublichen J. K. Rowling.  
  
Danksagung: Danke an Patty, die mich dazu gedrängt hat, eine Harry-Potter-Fanfic zu schreiben, danke an Mrs Rowling, danke an meine Eltern, die mir meinen Computer und die Harry-Potter-Bücher gekauft, sowie mich in die Welt gesetzt haben, und danke an SilentJealousy, die mich mit ihren Fics letztendlich dazu gebracht hat, selbst etwas in der Art zu schreiben. Außerdem danke an Leon, meine Inspiration, auch, wenn du das hier niemals lesen solltest, ich glaube, ich liebe dich!  
  
Warnung: Diese Fanfiction fängt mehr als harmlos an und geht so auch erst mal weiter, dennoch wird sie später wahrscheinlich einige Slash-Elemente enthalten, sollte ich meine Grundidee nicht total verwerfen.  
  
Anmerkung: Die Geschichte ist in Tagebuch-Form und sowohl aus der Sicht von Harry als auch aus der Rons geschrieben.   
  
Noch was: Lasst euch bitte nicht vom langweiligen Anfang abschrecken!  
  
Und jetzt geht's los:  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
Hallo, 26. November  
  
äm, tja, was soll ich sagen? Ich habe mich also dazu entschieden, dich, ein kleines, schwarzes Tagebuch, zu kaufen. Das letzte Mal, als ich in ein Tagebuch geschrieben habe, bin ich deswegen fast von einer Riesenschlange getötet worden, aber was soll's... Ron, mein bester Freund seit der ersten Klasse hat mir dazu geraten, endlich ein Tagebuch zu führen, da mir, ihm zufolge, die spannendsten Geschichten passierten, und ich diese festhalten solle. Ich werde wahrscheinlich kaum dazu kommen, zu schreiben, denn die meiste Zeit rutsche ich in irgendwelche dummen Abenteuer, in denen es gilt, mich, Hogwarts, meine Schule, und die Zauberer-Welt zu retten, hinein, die mir keine Zeit für so was lassen. Aber da heute Zaubertränke ausfällt, worüber ich nicht gerade traurig bin, kann ich jetzt schreiben. Mein Name ist Harry, Harry Potter, ich bin 15 Jahre alt und gehen in die 5. Klasse der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei. Mein bester Freund heißt, wie bereits erwähnt, Ron und meine beste Freundin heiß Hermine. Ich bin zur Zeit heftig verliebt, und zwar in Cho Chang, ein Mädchen aus Ravenclaw. Ravenclaw ist eines der vier Häuser hier in Hogwarts, die anderen drei heißen Hufflepuff, Slytherin und Gryffindor, und in letzteres gehöre ich. Slytherin ist das schlimmste Haus von allen. Draco Malfoy und seine ‚Freunde', falls Malfoy überhaupt so etwas wie Freunde hat, Crabbe und Goyle, sind Slytherins und ich hasse Slytherins. Jetzt weißt du einige der wichtigsten Dinge über mich. Mehr kann ich jetzt nicht schreiben, denn mir fällt gerade ein, dass ich noch Hausaufgaben für Verwandlung machen muss.   
  
Bis dann, Harry  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Liebes Tagebuch, 26. November  
  
juchhu, Zaubertränke fällt aus, hoffe, der olle Snape hat sich bei den Vorbereitungen für die heutige Stunde selbst in die Luft gesprengt. Harry hat sich, auf langes Drängen hin, auch endlich ein Tagebuch gekauft. Hoffe, ich kriege es irgendwann mal in die Finger und schaffe es, das Schloss zu knacken. Hab da nämlich einen ganz tollen Trick zum öffnen jeglicher Art von Schlössern von Fred und George gelernt. Schon zweimal hoffe in so einem kurzen Abschnitt, na ja, mittlerweile sogar schon dreimal. Aber es gibt zur Zeit wirklich viel für mich zu hoffen, das weißt du ja. Insbesondere hoffe ich, dass Hermine mir endlich sagt, dass sie mich liebt. Sie hat mich heute so lieb angesehen, es dürfte wirklich nur noch eine Frage der Zeit sein, bis es soweit ist. Drück mir die Daumen, dass es bald geschieht,  
  
dein Ron  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Hallo Tagebuch, 27. November  
  
komme gerade vom Quidditch-Training und bin total erschöpft. Wir haben ein paar Neue eingespielt, vorwiegend Zweit- und Drittklässler. Sie werden bestimmt eh nur Ersatzspieler, unsere Mannschaft ist einfach zu gut auf einander abgestimmt. Aber wir alle werden älter und viele werden das Team wohl bald verlassen, was ich sehr schade finde. Eine Drittklässlerin namens Rosie Bagbold soll die Ersatzsucherin werden. Sie ist echt ziemlich gut und scheint ein winzig kleines Auge auf Ron, der zugesehen hat, geworfen zu haben. Jedenfalls hat sie mich dauernd nach ihm gefragt, während wir beide trainiert haben. Aber der ist so vernarrt in Hermine, sie hätte keine Chance. Dabei ist sie wirklich nett und sehr hübsch. Übrigens ist mir aufgefallen, dass es draußen immer kälter wird, besonders so hoch oben in der Luft. Werde Hermine noch mal auf diesen Thermo-Kleidungs-Zauber ansprechen, von dem ich gehört habe. Allerdings sagt sie, der sei sehr schlecht und könnte schwere Folgen haben, wie den Hitzkopf-Fluch. Nach dem Training wollten Ron und ich in die Bibliothek. Eigentlich wollte ja nur Ron, aber ich habe mich breitschlagen lassen, mitzukommen. Auf dem Weg dorthin stießen wir - natürlich - auf Malfoy, der mit seiner neuen Flamme Pansy Parkinson durch die Gegend zog. Mir war vom ersten Augenblick an klar gewesen, dass die beiden irgendwann einmal zusammen kommen würden. Sie sind wirklich das perfekte Paar, beide hässlich und strohdumm. Ron streifte die dumme Pute nur leicht, da drehte Malfoy schon durch, schrie ihn an und belegte ihn mit einem Hautkrankheits-Fluch, so dass er jetzt mit grünlich schimmernden Pickeln im Gesicht durch die Gegend läuft. Aber ich konnte es nicht auf sich beruhen lassen, dass dieser geisteskranke Blödmann meinen besten Freund so völlig ohne Vorwarnung angreift. Also verwandelte ich seine Freundin in das, was sie, ihrem Aussehen nach, wirklich ist, eine Bulldogge. Lustigerweise biss diese Malfoy in den Hintern und dieser jaulte sofort auf. Ron und ich hauten natürlich ab. In der Bibliothek trafen wir, wie könnte es anders sein, auf Hermine. Die starrte Ron mit seinem Ausschlag erst mal verdutzt an und zog dann, keine zwei Minuten später, ein Buch aus dem Schrank, in dem ein Trank gegen Hautprobleme aller Art stand. Sie besorgt gerade die Zutaten und Ron kann das Zeug in etwa einer Stunde trinken. Der Unterricht heute war unglaublich langweilig, wir haben nur Theorie gebüffelt. Wie dem auch sei, das ist mir durchaus lieber, als von irgendwelchen verrückten Kreaturen verfolgt zu werden. So könnte das Schuljahr meinetwegen weitergehen. Ich habe keine Lust, schon wieder in Lebensgefahr zu schweben.  
  
Harry  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Na toll!!! 27. November  
  
Ich sitze hier mit insgesamt einundvierzig grünen Pickeln, die Malfoy mir ins Gesicht und an den Hals gezaubert hat. Das ist so widerlich. Und das schlimmste ist, Hermine hat mich damit gesehen! Ich hasse Malfoy, dieses ekelhafte, blonde Frettchen! Aber ich fange mal ganz vorne an: nach Harrys Quidditch-Training wollte ich Hermine suchen. Normalerweise ist sie immer in der Bibliothek, wenn sie nicht bei uns ist, und so wusste ich, wo wir zuerst nachsehen mussten. Wir gingen also durch die Gänge und trafen auf Malfoy und Parkinson, die wohl gerade dabei waren, die slytherinsche Definition von Zärtlichkeiten auszutauschen, was bedeutet, dass sie sich - ganz zärtlich - gegenseitig auf die Arme schlugen. Echt romantisch. Dann küssten sie sich sogar - wie echte Slytherins natürlich. Dass hatte zufolge, dass Pansys Unter- und Malfoys Oberlippe blutete. Sah echt lustig aus, wie die beiden mit blutverschmierten Mündern immer weiter auf uns zukamen. Sie waren noch mindestens einen Schritt von uns entfernt, das brüllte Malfoy schon los, was mir einfiele, seine Freundin so brutal zu schubsen. Der Junge hat echte Aggressionsprobleme, schätze ich, sucht wirklich immer 'ne Möglichkeit, 'nen Streit vom Zaun zu brechen. Ich wollte gerade etwas zu meiner Verteidigung sagen, da hob er ohne Vorwarnung seinen Zauberstab und verpasste mir diese zauberhafte Akne. Er und seine Begleitung lachten sich halb scheckig. Ich wollte mich rächen, aber zu spät, Harry hatte Parkinson schon in eine Dogge verwandelt, die das tat, was sie schon vorher getan hatte, Malfoy beißen, nur diesmal nicht auf die Lippe, sondern direkt in den Allerwertesten. Man, was für ein Anblick. Malfoy hat so ziemlich alle mir bekannten Schimpfwörter verwendet, aber da waren Harry und ich schon längst abgehauen. Im Grunde war es ja nett von Harry gemeint, mich zu verteidigen, aber ich hätte es schon gern selbst gemacht. Wie soll Malfoy je lernen, mich zu respektieren, wenn Harry sich die ganze Zeit anstelle meiner wehrt? Dieser dumme Slytherin hält mich wahrscheinlich schon für eine riesige Memme. In der Bibliothek fanden wir dann selbstverständlich Hermine. Sie sah toll aus. Sie wird wirklich immer weiblicher. Seit einiger Zeit liest sie die ‚Rabina', eine neue Zeitschrift für junge Hexen. Hab mal drin rumgeblättert, da stehen einige echt nützliche Dinge drin, zum Beispiel Haar-Zauber. Eigentlich hätte ich das Lesen solcher Lektüren von jedem Mädchen dieser Welt mehr erwartet, als von Hermine, aber was soll's. Es tat irgendwie sehr weh, dass sie mich ausgerechnet mit diesen grünen Pusteln sehen musste. Dabei hat sie mich sogar schon Schnecken spucken sehen, aber das war was anderes, da hatte ich noch keine Ahnung von all diesen Gefühlen. Übrigens sitzt sie gerade direkt neben mir und braut einen Trank gegen Malfoys Anfänger-Zauber. Sie sieht sehr konzentriert aus. Ich schreibe mit unsichtbarer Tinte, die erst nach einer Stunde sichtbar wird, damit sie nicht sieht, was ich über sie erzähle. Harry ist oben im Schlafsaal, ich werde gleich mal hoch gehen und ihm sagen, dass er Malfoy das nächste Mal mir überlassen soll.  
  
Alles Liebe, Ron  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Jaaaaaaaa!!! Meine Pickel sind weg!!! Ein Hoch auf Hermine!!! 27. November  
  
Ron  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Hallo, 28. November  
  
ich bin gerade mitten in Zaubertränke. Wir sollen uns Notizen machen, deshalb fällt Snape nicht auf, dass ich Tagebuch schreibe. Ich werde das wohl nachher bei Hermine abschreiben. Ich... Snape hat mir gerade eben eine Frage gestellt, und ich konnte sie natürlich nicht beantworten. Erst als ich das "Potter" hörte, fiel mir auf, dass er mit mir redete. Als ich sagte, ich wisse die Antwort nicht, bat er mich, die Frage zu wiederholen. Als ich auch das nicht konnte, gab das zwanzig Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor. Jetzt sollen wir weiter Notizen machen. Snapes Unterricht war ja immer recht unterhaltsam, da jedes mal irgendwer was in die Luft sprengte, aber wir schreiben in letzter Zeit nur noch Sachen auf. Egal. Rons Haut ist übrigens wieder normal. Er hat gestern Nacht noch den Trank eingenommen. Ich glaube, seine Haut ist sogar besser als vorher, laut Parvati hat er jetzt richtig feine Poren, was auch immer Poren eigentlich genau sein mögen. Mr Feinpore hat mir gestern gesagt, ich solle mich nicht immer in seine Streitereien mit Malfoy einmischen. Das finde ich ziemlich undankbar, schließlich will ich nur helfen. Die beiden, also Ron und Malfoy, werfen sich übrigens schon die ganze Zeit richtig vernichtende Blicke zu. Der Vorfall gestern hat wohl nicht gerade dazu beigetragen, dass sie sich anfreunden. Pansy schaut mich, laut Ron, auch nicht viel freundlicher an, kein Wunder, ich weiß nicht, ob ihr das Hund sein so viel Spaß gemacht hat. Aber Malfoy ist wohl nicht sehr gut auf sie zu sprechen, denn er ignoriert sie schon die ganze Zeit. Würde ich aber auch tun, wenn sie in meinen Po gebissen hätte. Hermine hat gestern gesagt, wenn mir kalt sei, solle ich einfach zwei Pullover übereinander anziehen, aber den Thermo-Zauber würde sie mir nicht erklären, geschweige denn, auf meine Kleidung anwenden. Snape regt sich gerade ziemlich auf und zieht Gryffindor weitere 10 Punkte ab, weil Neville vom Stuhl gefallen ist. Die Slytherins lachen alle richtig hämisch. Hoffentlich schlagen wir sie in zwei Wochen im Quidditch, wer zuletzt lacht, lacht ja bekanntlich am besten.   
  
Bis bald, Harry  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Hi Tagebuch, 28. November  
  
hab gerade noch mal meinen zweiten Eintrag von gestern gelesen. War vielleicht ein wenig stürmisch, aber ja, meine Haut ist wieder normal, um nicht zu sagen, noch besser. Parvati meinte jedenfalls heute beim Frühstück, ich hätte jetzt unglaublich feine Poren und Lavander will unbedingt das Rezept von dem Trank haben. Harry und ich gehen ungewohnt steif miteinander um, wir reden kaum miteinander und wenn, dann sehr oberflächlich. Ich denke, das liegt daran, dass ich ihn gebeten habe, sich nicht immer einzumischen, wenn Malfoy mich ärgert. Er wollte es einfach nicht einsehen. Heute kam ein Paket mit Pullovern für Fred, George, Ginny, Harry und mich von Mom an. Im beiliegenden Brief hatte sie geschrieben, dass es wohl bald sehr kalt werden würde. Harry sagt das auch. Er wollte einen Thermo-Zauber von Hermine haben, aber sie sagt, der sei gefährlich. Na ja, jetzt hat er einen neuen Pulli, das ist ja auch nicht schlecht, obwohl es einer von Moms selbstgemachten ist. In Kräuterkunde haben wir heute gelernt, wie man die Floringata Antigus mit Schnee, der nicht schmilzt, überzieht. Das sieht echt hübsch aus, aber ich weiß nicht ganz, wozu es gut sein soll, und was es, bis auf die Tatsache, dass die Floringata eine Pflanze ist, mit Kräuterkunde zu tun hat. Neville hat dummerweise seine Nase mit Schnee überzogen. In Zaubertränke ist der arme heute vom Stuhl gefallen, was uns zehn Punkte gekostet hat. Aber Harry hat uns weitere zwanzig Punkte gekostet, weil er eine Frage nicht wiederholen konnte. Als ich das in Wahrsagen mal nicht konnte, hat uns das nur fünf gekostet, Snape ist echt ein Mistkerl! Dean und ich haben gerade über Fußball diskutiert, er will immer noch nicht einsehen, dass Quidditch besser ist, aber immerhin sagt er, dass, wenn er sich für eine Lieblings-Quidditch-Mannschaft entscheiden müsste, es die Chudley Cannons wären. Morgen ist endlich Samstag. Ich habe keine Lust mehr auf Unterricht.   
  
Dein Ron  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Hallo Tagebuch, 29. November  
  
es ist mittlerweile unglaublich kalt geworden. Ron hat mir gestern einen Pullover von seiner Mom gegeben. Mrs Weasley ist wirklich nett, sie denkt jedes Jahr an mich. Aber normalerweise bekommen wir die Pullis erst zu Weihnachten, ein Zeichen dafür, dass die Kälte fast unzumutbar ist. Dumbledore wollte die Schule mit einem Heizzauber belegen, aber Snape, dieser miese Sadist, war natürlich dagegen. Er meinte, sollten wir irgendwann mal auf eine Drachensafari auf einem verschneiten Berg gehen, dann könnten wir den auch nicht einfach so beheizen. Millicent Bullstrode hat heute allerdings in der großen Halle herumposaunt, dass die Slytherin-Räume allesamt beheizt seien. McGonagall sagte, sie würde das überprüfen, doch das könnte noch eine Zeit dauern. Snape traue ich zu, dass er den Heizzauber beendet, sobald McGonagall nachschauen geht. Ron, Hermine und ich haben uns über Malfoys Psyche unterhalten, es war echt lustig, Ron hat mindestens fünfzehn mal gesagt, dass Malfoy mit Sicherheit irgendwelche bleibenden Schäden davongetragen hat, als er damals in ein Frettchen verwandelt wurde. Außerdem hat er eine Theorie aufgestellt, die besagt, dass in seinem Kopf eine riesige, schleimige, grüne Schnecke haust, die Tag für Tag ein kleines Stück mehr von Malfoys Gehirn frisst. Hermine ist das ganze wissenschaftlicher angegangen, sie meint, dass er zuhause unterdrückt wird, und das an anderen Leuten auslassen muss. Mir gefällt Rons Idee besser.  
  
Harry  
  
  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Sooo, das war's erst mal mit Chapter 1. Hoffe, es ist nicht so schlecht, wie ich denke. Reviewt es bitte! Es ist übrigens meine Erste Harry-Potter-FF, deshalb seid bitte nicht allzu streng.  
  
Noch was wichtiges: Rupert Grint ist geil!!! Außerdem werde ich die Weltherrschaft an mich reißen!!!  
  
Lest Patty-chans FFs!!! 


	2. Ein Kuss unter Freunden!

Es geht so langsam in die heiße Phase, Harry und Ron kommen sich näher, allerdings nicht zu nah. Schreibt mir Reviews, ja? Büddeeeee!!!  
  
Obligatorische Dinge, die noch gesagt werden müssen:   
  
Danke an J.K. Rowling!  
  
Grüße an P-chan, Gina und Max (und an Karo, die diese FF aber nicht lesen wird, weil sie deutsche Fanfics nicht mag)   
  
Leon, ich liebe dich, glaube ich!!!  
  
Rupert Grint ist weiterhin geil!!!  
  
Lest Patty-chans FFs!!!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Liebes Tagebuch, 29. November  
  
Samstag! Endlich Samstag! Ich habe jetzt angefangen, die Tage bis zu den Ferien zu zählen. So viele sind es nicht mehr, nur noch zwei Wochen. Du glaubst nicht, wie kalt es ist. Und dieser unsägliche Snape will keinen Heizzauber benutzen. Hat irgendwas von Drachensafaris in verschneiten Bergen geredet. Als ob ich jemals auf eine Drachensafari gehen würde. Angeblich sind die Slytherin-Räume alle sehr gut beheizt. Ich verstehe nicht, warum Dumbledore sich der Meinung von Snape nicht einfach widersetzt, aber wenn er meint, ich will jedenfalls nichts schlechtes über unseren Schulleiter gesagt haben. Mittlerweile sind mir die Folgen des Thermo-Zaubers so was von egal, ich werde noch mal mit Hermine reden, sie soll sich nicht so anstellen. Hermine, Harry und ich haben uns heute über Malfoys Psyche unterhalten, was echt aufschlussreich war. Harry hat nicht viel zu der Diskussion beigetragen, aber ich habe darauf getippt, dass in seinem Kopf eine Schnecke wohnt, die sein Gehirn frisst, Hermine meinte, er werde unterdrückt. Dann ist sie wieder in die Bibliothek abgedampft, sie lernt in letzter Zeit viel zu viel und ich sehe sie viel zu wenig. Ich gehe jetzt essen.  
  
Dein Ron  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Tag Tagebuch, 30. November  
  
heute ist der letzte Novembertag und ich dachte mir, es sei mal wieder an der Zeit, Hagrid und Fang zu besuchen. Ron und Hermine sind mitgekommen. Auf dem Weg zu ihm bin ich dummerweise an einem Baum hängen geblieben, woraufhin mein Pullover sich aufribbelte. Ich bin leider in letzter Zeit ziemlich gewachsen, deshalb passt mir kein anderer mehr. Hermine hat versucht, ihn zu reparieren, aber es hat nicht geklappt. Als wir dann bei Hagrid ankamen, begrüßte Fang Ron, indem er ihn ansprang und ableckte, während Hagrid Hermine und mir einige seiner, an Backsteine erinnernde, Plätzchen anbot. Wir saßen da, tranken Tee, unterhielten uns und hatten einen wirklich schönen Nachmittag. Jetzt sitze ich im unglaublich kalten Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors und schreibe. Ron kommt gerade, ich hör dann mal auf.  
  
Harry  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Hallo Tagebuch, 30. November  
  
wir waren gerade bei Hagrid. Harrys Pullover hat sich aufgeribbelt, sonst ist nicht viel passiert. Fang hat mich natürlich mal wieder vollgesabbert. Echt ein langweiliger Tag, ich geh mal runter und schau nach, ob Harry da ist.  
  
Bis dann, Ron  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Oh, nein, bitte nicht! Ich kann das alles nicht glauben! Ich erzähle dir 30. November   
morgen, was passiert ist. Ich kann jetzt nicht mehr klar denken.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Tagebuch!!! 1. Dezember  
  
Eigentlich müsste ich gerade in Zauberkunst sein, aber in kann nicht hingehen, ich schaff es einfach nicht, gestern ist so viel passiert, viel zu viel um im Unterricht aufzupassen. Außerdem kann ich niemandem mehr in die Augen blicken und ganz besonders kann ich nicht den ganzen Tag neben Ron verbringen. Warum ausgerechnet er, warum nicht jemand anderes, warum mein bester Freund? Wie konnte mir das nur passieren? Ich dachte, ich würde Cho lieben, ich dachte, Ron stünde auf Hermine, ich wusste, dass ich nicht ‚normal' bin, aber ich dachte, wenigstens was ‚das' anginge, sei ich normal. Aber ich bin's nicht, ich bin ein abartiger Perversling. Es hätte niemals so weit kommen dürfen! Ich habe fast mit Ron geschlafen! Mit Meinem besten Freund. Gestern kam er zu mir nach unten in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Sonst war niemand da. Ron setzte sich zu mir auf den Boden. Wir redeten über dies und das, ich weiß nicht mehr genau, worum es ging. Irgendwann sagte ich, mir sei kalt und er fragte mich, ob ich seinen Pullover wolle. Ich lehnte ab, aber er zog ihn trotzdem aus und reichte ihn mir. Mich wunderte, warum er nichts unter dem Pulli trug, aber er ist eben nicht so kälteempfindlich wie ich. Mir war nie aufgefallen, dass er eine wirklich hübsche Brust hatte, aber jetzt sah ich es. Aus seiner Jeans schaute eine Chudley-Cannons-Boxershorts. Es wirkte niedlich. Eigentlich wäre mir nie in den Sinn gekommen, dass ich jemanden, der so viel größer war als ich, niedlich finden könnte, doch es war so. Er konnte mir nicht erzählen, dass er nicht fror, obwohl er es versuchte, doch seine Brustwarzen waren aufgerichtet und an seinen Armen sah ich Gänsehaut. Trotzdem zog ich den Pullover an. Ich fror immer noch, wenn auch nicht mehr so stark. Ron zitterte mittlerweile am ganzen Körper. Ich weiß nicht, was mich ritt es zu tun, aber plötzlich umarmte ich ihn. Ich wollte ihn wärmen, mehr nicht. Ich dachte, oder vielleicht hoffte ich sogar, er würde mich wegstoßen, doch er erwiderte meine Umarmung und so saßen wir da und hielten uns fest. Mir kam es vor wie mindestens fünf Stunden. Es war ein schönes Gefühl. Plötzlich passierte es, Ron löste sich langsam aus meiner Umarmung, ich dachte, er würde weggehen, oder mich fragen, warum ich das getan hatte, aber stattdessen führte er sein Gesicht ganz nah an meines und... küsste mich!!! Diesmal war ich derjenige, der erwiderte. Zuerst pressten wir nur die Lippen aufeinander, doch dann öffnete ich langsam meinen Mund. Er sah dies wohl als eine Art Einladung und ließ seine Zunge langsam in meinen Mund gleiten, bis sie die meine berührte. Es war nur ein kurzes Tippen, doch es jagte elektrische Ströme durch meinen ganzen Körper. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass eine einzelne Zunge etwas wie das auslösen könnte. Dafür, dass er das zum ersten Mal tat, wusste mein bester Freund wirklich genau, was sich gut anfühlte. Es war alles so schön, ich konnte die Geigen in meinem Ohr spielen hören, vergaß alles um mich herum und gab mich ganz diesem Kuss hin, meinem ersten. Ich hatte meinen ersten Kuss mit einem Jungen! Das ist so widerlich, so krank! Und das schlimmste ist, dass es mir gefallen hat, ja, ich habe es genossen. Irgendwann dann hörte er auf und entzog sich meinen Lippen, doch diese verlangten nach mehr. Ich bewegte meinen Kopf näher an seinen, öffnete, noch einmal, einladend meinen Mund um ein weiteres Mal diese sinnlichen Lippen und die elektrischen Schläge zu spüren. Ich wollte mehr, doch Ron verwehrte es mir. Stattdessen schob er langsam den Pullover, den ich gerade erst angezogen hatte, hoch. Ich hob meine Arme und ließ ihn das Kleidungsstück über meinen Kopf ziehen. Dann steckte er seine Hand über mein Shirt, doch darunter trug ich noch ein weiteres, das in meine Hose gesteckt war. Er zupfte es vorsichtig heraus. Langsam bekann ich zu schwitzen, es spannte mich an, erfahren zu wollen, was nun geschah. Außerdem hatte ich Angst, irgendjemand würde hereinkommen. Ich lehnte mich zurück und konnte den kalten Boden spüren. Rons Hände legten sich um meine Hüften und schoben gleichzeitig meine beiden Hemden hoch. Er beugte sich über meinen Bauch und küsste meinen Nabel. Das jagte mir einen heftigen Schauer über den Rücken. In mir kämpften Neugier, Angst und Leidenschaft miteinander. Warum sagte er eigentlich nichts? Und warum sagte ich nichts? Ich entschloss mich, diese grausame Stille zu brechen. Doch mir fiel nichts ein. Also fragte ich etwas sehr dummes. "Was machst du da?!" Sofort hörte Ron auf. Er starrte mich an. Warum hatte ich das gefragt? Ich hatte doch gemerkt, was er getan hatte. Ron stammelte irgendetwas, sprang dann auf und lief die Treppen nach oben. Ich sah ihm nach und war total perplex. Ich hörte erst auf, die Treppe anzuglotzen, als Fred und George in den Gemeinschaftsraum kamen. Was für ein Glück, vielleicht hätte Rons, na ja, es eben, du weist schon was, ich kann's nicht schreiben, aber dir ist doch klar, was ich meine, oder? Egal, dieses etwas hätte jedenfalls vielleicht schon in meinem Hintern gesteckt, wenn wir weiter gemacht hätten. Ron hätte es bestimmt nicht erfreut, wenn seine Brüder ihn beim Akt mit einem Jungen erwischt hätten. Mrs Wasley hätte mir nie wieder einen Pullover geschickt, wenn die Zwillinge das gesehen hätten, soviel ist sicher. Fred grinste mich an und fragte, ob ich mich in die Treppe verliebt hätte, George wollte viel lieber wissen, ob mir nicht kalt sei. Jetzt erst fiel mir auf, dass ich mit hochgeschobenem Hemd völlig allein im Gemeinschaftsraum saß und auf eine Treppe starrte. Ich verneinte ihre Fragen und wünschte ihnen eine gute Nacht. Dann raffte ich Rons Pullover auf. Unglaublich verwirrt machte ich mich auf den Weg in den Schlafsaal. Ron saß im Dunkeln auf seinem Bett und kritzelte in sein abgenutztes, altes Tagebuch. Als er mich hörte, drehte er sich zu mir um, nur, um sich sofort wieder wegzudrehen, das Buch unter seinem Kopfkissen zu verstauen und mir zu versichern, es tue ihm leid. Ich hielt meinen Mund geschlossen und legte mich, komplett angezogen und mit dem Pulli meines besten Freundes in der rechten Hand, ins Bett, ich wollte nur noch schlafen und hoffte, über Nacht eine Amnesie zu erleiden. Das bringt mich gerade auf eine tolle Idee, ich könnte Ron und mich mit Vergessenszaubern belegen, aber ich glaube, das spare ich mir lieber. Man, das ist der längste Eintrag, den ich je geschrieben habe und wahrscheinlich je schreiben werde. Entschuldige mich jetzt bitte, ich muss mir noch eine Ausrede für mein Fehlen im Unterricht einfallen lassen,   
  
dein Harry  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ich könnte heulen, was habe ich getan? 1. Dezember  
  
Ich hasse mich, ich hasse mich, ich hasse mich!!! Ich habe Harry betatscht! Ich habe Harry geküsst! Ich habe Harry gewollt! Ja, ich wollte Harry, meinen Harry, meinen allerbesten Freund. Genau den Harry. Genau diesen Harry habe ich gestern halb ausgezogen und geküsst. Ich weiß selbst nicht genau, warum, aber ich weiß, dass ich es getan habe, und, dass er mich hasst, denn sonst wäre er heute zum Unterricht gekommen, und das hat er nicht getan. Es war gestern Abend, ich hatte gerade den Gemeinschaftsraum betreten, und Harry saß dort und schrieb. Er sah etwas einsam aus und deshalb setzte ich mich zu ihm auf den Boden. Wir redeten über Hermine. Wie hübsch sie geworden war. Wie konnten wir nur ausgerechnet über Hermine reden? Plötzlich sagte er, einfach so, ganz nebenbei, ihm sei kalt. Daraufhin bot ich ihm meinen Pullover an, seiner war ja, wie gestern bereit erwähnt, kaputt. Er lehnte ab, aber ich gab ihm den Pulli trotzdem. Als ich ihn auszog, starrte Harry mir die ganze Zeit auf die Brust. Wäre ich Fred oder George hätte ich wahrscheinlich mit weinerlicher Stimme gesagt: "Du gibst mir das Gefühl, ich sei nichts weiter als ein Sexobjekt, immer reduzierst du mich nur auf meinen Körper." Hätte ich das bloß gesagt, dann wäre all das bestimmt gar nicht passiert. Wir hätten einfach nur gelacht und noch mehr Scherze gemacht. Das hätte uns gar nicht auf die Idee kommen lassen, uns zu küssen. Aber ich sagte es nicht, stattdessen umarmte ich Harry. Na gut, eigentlich umarmte er mich, warum auch immer. Als Malfoy mir diese Pickel verpasst hat, da war ich wütend, dass das Frettchen mich nicht vorgewarnt hatte, doch nun, da Harry mich umarmt hat, bin ich rasend, dass mein bester Freund mich nicht vorgewarnt hat. Vielleicht wäre ich dann weggegangen oder hätte gesagt, dass ich es nicht möchte, aber stattdessen ließ ich ihn gewähren und legte meine Arme auch um ihn. Irgendwann ließ ich ihn los. Es hätte alles beendet sein können, wir hätten es als freundschaftliche Umarmung abstempeln und niemals wieder darüber reden können, aber ich musste ihn ja unbedingt küssen. Dafür könnte ich mich selbst treten. Ich legte einfach so meine Lippen auf seine. Sie waren trocken, ein hässliches Gefühl, aber ich wollte nicht aufhören. Harry öffnete seinen Mund und wir begannen, heftig zu knutschen. Er sah so fordernd aus und, tja, er ist halt mein bester Freund, ich wollte ihn nicht enttäuschen, das wird es gewesen sein, denke ich, nein, hoffe ich. Ich zog ihn also langsam aus und als sein Bauch frei lag, küsste ich diesen. Auf einmal fragte Harry, was ich da tue. Das beendete das ganze jäh. Ich stotterte herum floh dann in den Schlafsaal. Harry kam später mit meinem Pullover herein. Er schlief mit ihm im Arm ein. Heute Morgen traute ich mich nicht einmal, ihn anzusprechen. Er lag, sein Gesicht in meinen Pullover gedrückt, im Bett, als ich aufstand. Das war komisch, eigentlich ist er immer vor mir wach. Seamus, Dean und Neville wollten ihn aufwecken, aber er murmelte, er fühle sich krank, also gingen wir einfach ohne ihn essen. Natürlich fühlte er sich nicht krank, es sei denn, ich habe ihn mit meinem Verhalten krank gemacht.   
  
Ron  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Hallo, 2. Dezember  
  
mein Kopf fühlt sich leer an, und durch den Unterricht, den ich heute Morgen besucht habe, hat sich an diesem Zustand auch nichts verändert. Meine Gedanken kreisen fast ausschließlich um Ron, warum ausgerechnet Ron? Warum nicht Cho? Sogar Parvati, Lavander, Hermine, vielleicht sogar Millicent wäre mir lieber! Gut, vielleicht nicht unbedingt Millicent, aber zumindest ist sie ein Mädchen. Reicht es nicht, dass ich ‚der Junge, der lebt' bin? Muss ich jetzt auch noch ‚der schwule Junge, der lebt' sein? Ich bin sicher, Rita Kimmkorn sich 'nen Ast freuen, sollte sie das erfahren. Ich werde dieses verdammte Bild in meinem Kopf nicht mehr los, dieses Bild von Ron, wie er gerade seinen Pullover ausgezogen hatte. Verdammt! Warum bin ich so schrecklich sensibel, was Kälte anbelangt? Ich hasse Snape jetzt noch an die tausend Mal mehr, warum hat er uns der Heizzauber verweigert? Ich habe vorhin übrigens noch mal alle meine Einträge gelesen. Cho kommt fast gar nicht vor, dabei ist es nicht so, dass ich sie in letzter Zeit einfach nicht gesehen hätte, um ehrlich zu sein, wir haben uns sogar recht ausführlich über die Verwendung von Maulwurfkrallen im Sturmenditus-Trank unterhalten, aber es scheint, als seien Rons Poren mir an dem Tag wichtiger gewesen. Ron kommt wirklich in ausnahmslos jedem meiner Einträge vor. Liebe ich Ron Weasley, meinen besten Freund?  
  
Harry  
  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Naaaa??? Und? Wie war das jetzt? Wird langsam etwas besser, oder? Hoffe ich jedenfalls...  
  
Anmerkung: Schreibt bitte alle Ron/Draco-Fics!!! Biiiitte!!! Macht schon!!! Sonst muss ich es nämlich tun, und das wollt ihr doch nicht, oder??? 


	3. Liebeskummer

Erst mal was zu meinen lieben Reviewern: hätte nicht gedacht, dass dieser Müll so gut ankommen würde, aber wenn's euch gefällt, freu ich mich natürlich ^_^  
  
@P-chan: Jaja, der Skorpion...  
  
@frostilyy: Uaaaaa, bin ja schon dabei, bitte nicht hauen!!!   
  
@Miya: Dankööö erst mal! Du hast eine Draco/Ron-Fic??? *lesenwill* Ich muss jetzt erst mal das hier hinter mich bringen, dann schreib ich vielleicht auch eine. Wenn du eine lesen willst, lies die von SilentJealousy, die ist genial *p-chanzuzwinker*!!!  
  
Soooo, dann wieder einige wichtige Dinge: Ich liebe Leon, bin J. K. Rowling zu Dank verpflichtet, finde Rupert Grint geil und werde die Weltherrschaft an mich reißen.   
  
Lest Patty-chans FFs!!!  
  
Und jetzt geht's endlich weiter...  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
Hallo, 2. Dezember  
  
Harry war heute wieder beim Unterricht. Hab mit Neville die Plätze getauscht, damit ich nicht neben Harry sitzen musste. Vielleicht hat mich ein Schultag neben Hermine ja wieder normal gemacht.   
  
Ron  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Hi Tagebuch, 3. Dezember  
  
heute haben wir in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe über die Homosexualität von Maurophyten geredet. Ich musste unweigerlich an Ron denken. Die Slytherins haben sich bei dem Thema natürlich total kaputtgelacht. Typisch, diese kleingeistigen Idioten können einfach nichts, das ‚anders' ist, akzeptieren. Aber ich muss lernen, das zu tun. Ron spricht nicht mehr mit mir, aber mir ist mittlerweile klar, dass ich ihn liebe. Ich weiß es einfach. Er will nicht neben mir sitzen oder stehen, und er schaut mir nicht mehr in die Augen. Dabei hat er doch mich geküsst, nicht ich ihn! Ich muss ihn unbedingt dazu kriegen wieder mit mir zu sprechen, irgendwie muss ich ihm doch sagen, dass ich ihn liebe.   
  
Dein Harry  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Liebes Tagebuch, 3. Dezember  
  
Harry macht mir Angst, ich glaube, er hat das alles ein Bisschen zu ernst genommen. Okay, das habe ich anfangs auch getan, aber ich glaube, so langsam normalisiert es sich wieder. Heute zum Beispiel haben wir in PMG über homosexuelle Maurophyten gesprochen, da hat Harry mir so widerwärtige Blicke zugeworfen. Irgendwie lüstern, aber gleichzeitig traurig. Ich wusste nicht, dass solche Blicke überhaupt existieren, aber sie scheinen es zu tun. Ich kann das nicht ertragen, sobald ich in Harrys Nähe bin, werde ich wieder an alles erinnert, aber ich kann ja nichts daran ändern. Ich will nur nie wieder allein mit ihm in einem Raum sein, ich habe schon Angst, dass er über mich herfallen könnte oder so was.   
  
Bis bald, Ron  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Hallo, 4. Dezember  
  
ich habe ungefähr zehn mal angesetzt, Ron einen Brief zu schreiben, aber es geht nicht, es kommt immer so total bescheuert rüber, was ich ihm schreiben will, es hört sich an, als sei ich ein Perverser, der einen Rote-Haare-Fetisch hat. Beim Quidditch-Training war ich heute obendrein gar nicht bei der Sache, ich bin dreimal fast und einmal wirklich vom Besen gefallen. Ron kommt nicht mehr zuschauen. Er hasst mich, das weiß ich. Ich will nicht, dass er mich hasst, aber er tut es. Noch schlimmer ist, dass er jetzt dauernd bei Hermine ist. Ich will Ron nicht an Hermine verlieren, ich will das einfach nicht. Nicht ausgerechnet an meine beste Freundin. Außerdem habe ich Angst, dass er es ihr erzählt. Dann hätte ich gar keinen mehr, denn dann würde auch sie mich für einen Perversling halten. Ich ziehe mich richtig zurück, verlasse den Schlafsaal nur noch, um zum Unterricht oder zum Training zu gehen. Essen kann ich eh nicht, ich kriege nichts runter. Also verliere ich Hermine wahrscheinlich bald sowieso, ich kann ja auch nicht von ihr erwarten, dass sie mit jemandem befreundet bleibt, der sich kein Bisschen um sie kümmert. Aber ich kümmere mich sowieso um gar nichts. In Verwandlung haben wir einen Test geschrieben, bei dem ich nur lausige drei von sechzehn Punkten habe. Ich kann mich einfach nicht konzentrieren.  
  
Mach's gut, Harry  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Liebes Tagebuch, 4. Dezember  
  
ich war heute den ganzen Tag mit Hermine zusammen. Komischerweise macht mich das nicht besonders froh, ich finde es eher normal. Mein Herz rast nicht mehr und meine Hände werden auch nicht mehr feucht, ehrlich gesagt, es ist wieder wie in unserem ersten Jahr auf Hogwarts, so, als wären wir immer noch Kinder, die den Unterschied zwischen Junge und Mädchen gerade erst kennen gelernt haben, sich aber nicht viel daraus machen. Früher, das heißt, vor ein paar Tagen, da war ich immer ganz selig, wenn ich nur möglichst viel Zeit mit ihr verbringen konnte, aber jetzt, jetzt vermisse ich Harry, und Hermine ist ziemlich in den Hintergrund getreten. Aber Harry zieht sich total zurück. Vielleicht ist das ja besser so, vielleicht muss es so sein. Jedenfalls haben wir seit jener verhängnisvollen Nacht nicht mehr wirklich miteinander geredet. Das will ich auch nicht, aber irgendwie will ich es doch. Es ist, als würde Dumbledore in mein eines und der Unaussprechliche in mein anderes Ohr flüstern, der eine sagt mir, ich soll mit Harry reden, der andere sagt, ich soll es auf sich beruhen lassen, um nicht vor Scham im Boden versinken zu müssen. Ich würde natürlich auf Dumbledore hören, doch da gibt es ein Problem, ich weiß nämlich nicht, wer was sagt. Verdammt, ich lebe jetzt seit fünfzehn Jahren mit mir und habe trotzdem keine Ahnung, was mit mir los ist. Übrigens habe ich Malfoy wieder mit Pansy gesehen. Scheint, als hätte er das, was sie seinem Hintern angetan hat, überwunden. Aber vergessen hat er es wohl nicht, denn als sie zärtlich an seinem Ohrläppchen knabberte, okay, eigentlich hat sie es ihm fast abgebissen, da hat er sie angefaucht, sie solle das lassen. Das hat mich sofort an Harry erinnert. Selbst, wenn er verwinden sollte, was ich getan habe, vergessen wird er es nicht.  
  
Dein Ron  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Hallo Tagebuch, 5. Dezember  
  
Ron und ich saßen heute in der großen Halle beim Frühstück nebeneinander. Das ist doch schon mal ein kleiner Fortschritt. Wir haben uns sogar fast zivilisiert unterhalten. Aber sobald keiner von uns beiden sprach, starrte ich meinen Teller an. George saß mir gegenüber. Er muss mittlerweile echt denken, ich hätte einen Faible für Gegenstände. Wie auch immer, Dobby hat mich heute besucht und mir Kuchen gebracht. Er war ein Bisschen traurig, dass ich ihn schon so lange nicht mehr in der Küche besucht habe. Ich erzählte ihm von meinem ‚Liebeskummer' und er tätschelte mir mitfühlend den Arm, obwohl ich nicht sicher bin, dass er weiß, was Liebeskummer ist. Ich erwähnte nicht, dass Ron der Grund für meinen Kummer ist, was zwei Gründe hatte: erstens wollte ich nicht, dass mich sogar eine Kreatur wie ein Hauself für gestört hält, und zweitens deutete er etwas in Richtung, er würde dem Grund für meinen Kummer höchstpersönlich beibringen, dass man mich nicht traurig machen dürfe, an. Ich musste unweigerlich an mein zweites Schuljahr denken und wollte nicht unbedingt, dass mein bester Freund von einem wildgewordenen Hauself attackiert würde. Als Dobby weg war machte ich Hausaufgaben. Echt interessant, was? Später kam dann Seamus rein und musste natürlich sofort dumme Fragen stellen. Er meinte, ich sei in letzter Zeit so introvertiert und abwesend. Ich sagte, ich hätte mir wohl eine Erkältung eingefangen und hustete ein Bisschen gekünstelt herum. Seamus ist einfach nicht die Person, der ich mein Herz ausschütten möchte, wirklich nicht. Ab morgen habe ich täglich Quidditch-Training, denn in einer Woche, genau einen Tag vor den Winter-Ferien, haben wir das große Spiel gegen Slytherin. Bisher haben wir genau gleich viele Punkte, das heißt, es wird eine Art Entscheidung. Ich hoffe, das wird mich von Ron ablenken.  
  
Bis morgen, Harry  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Liebes Tagebuch, 5. Dezember   
  
langsam taut meine unterkühlte Beziehung zu Harry wieder auf. Tatsächlich haben wir es heute morgen schon geschafft, bei Frühstück neben einander zu sitzen. Ehrlich, wir haben uns sogar über Quidditch unterhalten, aber dem Thema, dass mich in Bezug auf Harry, aber auch so, am meisten beschäftigt, sind wir elegant ausgewichen. Ich vermute, er will nicht darüber reden und ich will es auch lieber verdrängen. Morgen ist wieder Samstag. Trotzdem hat Harry heute schon Hausaufgaben gemacht. Echt verrückt. Der Unterricht war langweilig, Flitwick hat angekündigt, am Montag einen unangekündigten Test zu schreiben, was für großes Gelächter sorgte. Er ist wirklich ein wenig verwirrt. Dumbledore hat heute beim Mittagessen auch etwas angekündigt, und zwar, dass er nicht vermutet, dass mehr als fünf Prozent der Schüler es auch nur in Erwägung ziehen, auf eine Drachensafari in den Bergen zu gehen. Anders ausgedrückt, er setzt endlich einen Heizzauber ein. Das hätte ihm aber auch früher einfallen können, dann wäre mir so einiges erspart geblieben...  
  
Dein Ron  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Hallo, 6. Dezember  
  
es ist Samstag, ein verregneter, ruhiger Samstag. Ich bin bis mittags im Bett geblieben, ich hatte keine Lust aufzustehen, keine Lust zu essen und keine Lust, zu trainieren. Es gab keinen Grund für mich, aufzustehen. Doch, einen: Ron! Er hat sich zu mir auf die Bettkante gesetzt und mir leise zugeredet. Als er anfing zu sprechen, zog ich mir mein Kissen über den Kopf. Ich wollte nur in Ruhe gelassen werden, versuchen, über ihn hinweg zu kommen, und was macht dieser Idiot? Setzt sich zu mir. Aber er ließ sich von meiner Kissen-Aktion nicht beirren und sprach einfach weiter. Er wollte, dass ich aufstehe, aber ich schlug ihm diesen Wunsch mit einem dumpfen Knurren ab. Er verstand, dass ich einen Grund hatte nicht aufstehen zu wollen, der nichts mit Müdigkeit zu tun hatte, und fragte mich nach diesem. "Es ist wegen Cho", was sonst hätte ich sagen sollen? "Ich habe Liebeskummer, weil du wahrscheinlich nicht auf vernarbte Kerle stehst"? Dann wäre es wohl endgültig aus gewesen, mit unserer Freundschaft. Aber er wollte es genauer wissen, denn er hatte selbstverständlich nichts davon mitbekommen, dass Cho irgendetwas außergewöhnliches getan hatte. Hatte sie ja auch nicht. Also ließ ich mir etwas einfallen. Ich hätte eine schreckliche Vorahnung, dass Cho etwas zustoßen könnte, erklärte ich. Als ich diesen Satz beendet hatte, fiel mir auf, dass mein Kopf sich nicht mehr unter dem Kissen befand. Ich musste ihn während meines Gespräches mit Ron wohl unbewusst von den Daunen befreit haben. Ron streichelte mir über den Arm, sehr sanft und sehr zurückhaltend. Dann strich er mir eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn. Als er sie löste, spürte ich, dass sie fast an meinem Kopf klebte. Ich musste wohl geschwitzt haben. Ich war mir sicher, schrecklich auszusehen. Aber er lächelte nur. Durch ein Fenster fiel ein Sonnenstrahl direkt auf ihn und hüllte ihn in warmes Licht. Er sah, wie er so dasaß, lächelte und mir über die Haut strich, fast aus wie ein Engel. Es war ein kitschiges Bild, aber ich hatte schon immer einen kleinen Tick für Kitsch, glaube ich. Irgendwie bewegte er mich dann doch noch dazu, aufzustehen. Wir waren wieder Freunde, das wusste ich. Als ich in den Spiegel schaute, bekam ich einen heftigen Schock. Mein Anblick übertraf meine Erwartungen noch: ich sah nicht nur schrecklich, sondern grauenerregend aus. Warum musste ausgerechnet er mich so sehen? Eigentlich ist das ja lächerlich, früher hat er mich oft in diesem Zustand gesehen, doch erst jetzt beginnt es, mir etwas auszumachen. Und es ist nicht, weil ich jetzt älter bin, und mich daher mehr um mein Äußeres schere, denn bei Neville, Seamus oder Dean ist es mir egal, wenn sie mich so sehen. Ich frage mich, ob ich es schlimm gefunden hätte, hätte Cho mich nach dem Aufstehen gesehen. Ja, das hätte es wohl. Und wie wäre das bei anderen Mädchen? Tja, bei den meisten wäre es mir egal, vielleicht nicht bei Lavander oder Parvati, aber da eher, weil sie es überall herumerzählen und hochspielen würden, von wegen Harry sieht aus wie eine frisch aus der Erde gezogene Alraune, wenn er gerade aufgestanden ist. Aber Ron tratscht nicht. Es sind die gleichen gründe, wie bei Cho, aus denen es mir peinlich ist. Ich will nicht, dass der Mensch, den ich am meisten liebe, mich für hässlich hält. Ich liebe also Ron, so viel ist mittlerweile sicher. Aber was ist mit Ron, liebt er mich auch? Was haben diese Berührungen von heute morgen auszusagen? Wenn ich sie nun falsch verstanden habe, wenn sie wirklich nur Trost bedeuten sollten, was dann? Ich weiß es nicht. Jedenfalls habe ich mich dann fertig gemacht und bin, mit Ron zusammen, in den Gemeinschaftsraum gegangen. Dort waren auch Ginny, Hermine, Fred, George, Collin und Angelina. Als ich reinkam, waren sie alle richtig besorgt, weil ich so lange geschlafen habe. Irgendwie nett von ihnen, aber ich wäre lieber mit Ron allein gewesen. Sie haben versucht, mich zu einem Gespräch zu bewegen, aber mir war nicht nach reden zumute. Also bin ich runter gegangen, keine Ahnung, wohin ich wollte. Auf dem Flur kam mir Cho entgegen und wir redeten. Sie erzählte von einem Jungen aus ihrem Haus, der ein Jahr über ihr und sehr charmant sei. Sein Name ist Beldian Lurimus, er stammt aus einer sehr alten Magier-Familie und ist einer der besten seiner Stufe. Cho sprach voller Begeisterung von ihm. Dann fragte sie mich nach meinem Liebesleben und sagte, sie habe schon immer geglaubt, Hermine und ich würden ein hübsches Paar abgeben. Wie schief sie damit gewickelt war. Irgendwie packte es mich. Ich musste es einfach jemandem erzählen, egal, wie viel Angst ich davor hatte. Und so verriet ich ihr von meinen Gefühlen für Ron. Im ersten Augeblick war sie geschockt, das konnte ich in ihren Augen sehen. Aber dann sagte sie, fast flüsternd, ich solle mit ihr in die große Halle kommen. Wir setzten uns an einen Tisch, ziemlich weit abseits von den anderen und ich erzählte ihr alles. Sie verstand. Vielleicht ist es ganz gut, mit jemandem zu sprechen, der älter und reifer ist, als man selbst, wenn man unsicher in etwas ist. Wir sprachen lange, und als wir fertig waren, uns über unsere Traummänner zu berichten, umarmte sie mich. Vielleicht werde ich eine Menge Menschen verlieren, wenn ich öffentlich mache, dass ich Ron liebe, aber bisher habe ich dadurch nur eine Freundin hinzugewonnen. Danke, Cho!   
  
Wir sehen uns, Tagebuch, Harry  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Feddisch!!! Endlich durch mit dem 3. Kapitel. Tut mir leid, unter der Woche kann ich kaum schreiben, vielen Dank an meine Schule!!!   
  
Der letzte Eintrag ist echt schmalzig geworden, oder? Aber ich hoffe, er war trotzdem okay.   
  
Der sprachliche Ausdruck ist diesmal total verhunzt, das ist mir auch noch aufgefallen...  
  
Schreibt mir weiterhin Reviews, ja? Biiittteeee!!! 


End file.
